Wrong Time
by Manu matos
Summary: Bella é irmã de Harry, uma Potter, sem saber nada sobre si mesma, quando Edward vai embora ela vi descobrir muitos segredos.
1. Sinopse

Sinopse

Bella é irmã de Harry Potter, 5 anos mais velha, não tem lembranças de quando criança, a não ser sonhos com clarões verdes e um único nome Harry. Adotada pelos Swan's, Bella tem uma grande surpresa ao receber a visita de Alvo Dumbledore, e descobre quem é de verdade, suas origens e os perigos que isso acarretam.

Harry está para entrar em seu segundo ano na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, fazia um ano que tinha descoberto a verdade sobre si mesmo, o que não o preparou para saber quem é a garota ruiva a sua frente.

Trecho:

"_- Avada Kedavra. - gritou novamente. Eu tentei o defeder indo para a frente do bebê, mas eu era estranhamente baixa, e não corri o suficientemente rapido. E vi novamente o clarão, enquanto gritava com uma voz infantiu:_

_-Harry..."_

"_Agora ela estava lá jogada ao chão, os olhos abertos e sem vida. Depois de se agachar em frente ao corpo e derramar uma lagríma ao fechar seus olhos, ele foi até o berço de Harry, Hagrid não conseguiu segurar as lagrimas que desciam por seu rosto._

_Deitados no berço estavam a pequena Isa,abraçada a Harry os dois dormindo calmamente nos braços do outro, despreocupados com o futuro que os esperava."_

"_-Sou Harry. - disse a olhando._

_-Bella – Me respondeu."_

"_-Ele é inocente! - Eu ouvia a voz de Bella gritar enquanto abria os olhos."_

"_-Sirius? - perguntei, erguendo os olhos, e o vi se vestindo. - O que ouve?_

_-Harry está no departamento de misterios... - mau ouvi as palavras..."_

"_-Bella se acalme. - Eu a segurava._

_-Ele está morto – repetia varias vezes."_

"_Eu via obrilho dourado, enquanto girava... me perguntando se valia a pena."_

"_-Sou Sirius Black. - me estendeu a mão. Eu não acreditava que estava encarando aqueles olhos cinzentos novamente." _


	2. Prólogo

_Quando Rubeo Hagrid entrou nos escombros da casa que um dias os Potter viveram, ele percebeu o horror que essa família deve ter vivido. Ele viu o corpo de Tiago Potter, e se lembrou de todas as travessuras que ele havia visto o mesmo cometer em seu tempo de colégio. Depois de afastar as lembranças e foi em direção ao quarto onde a filha mais velha, Isabella, dormia, para sua preocupação estava vazio, com um pouco mais de pressa o guardião das terras de Hogwarts entra no quarto do pequeno Harry, e para sua dor aumentar ele viu o corpo de Lilian, a garota ruiva que sempre fora tão gentil com ele, uma das mais inteligentes de seu tempo. Agora ela estava lá jogada ao chão, os olhos abertos e sem vida. Depois de se agachar em frente ao corpo e derramar uma lagrima ao fechar seus olhos, ele foi até o berço de Harry, Hagrid não conseguiu segurar as lagrimas que desciam por seu rosto._

_Deitados no berço estavam a pequena Isa,abraçada a Harry os dois dormindo calmamente nos braços do outro, despreocupados com o futuro que os esperava._

_Algumas horas depois chegava Hagrid até a rua dos alfeneiros, carregando as duas pequenas crianças, em uma moto trouxa, que era enfeitiçada para voar, fora um pouco difícil, pelo fato de Isa já não ser mais um bebê, e estar com pouco mais de cinco, quase seis anos._

_-Professor Dumbledore – cumprimentou um senhor distinto, com roupas que seriam consideradas exóticas e talvez hostilizadas pelas pessoas que viviam na casa a qual em pouco tempo eles iriam se dirigir. E notou a presença de uma mulher de expressão seria e respeitável, que como o professor estava usando roupas que não eram nem um pouco parecidas com a tendencia da época. - Professora McGonagal._

_-Nenhum problema eu espero, Hagrid. - disse Alvo Dumbledore._

_-Não senhor, eles quando os tirei da casa, o bebê acordou, mas voltou a dormir enquanto sobrevoávamos Bristou. Tente não acordá-lo – disse entregando bebê com uma mãe e a menina com a outra. Alvo e Minerva se dirigiam até a porta da casa n°4, ele levando o pequeno._

_-Alvo acha mesmo que é seguro deixá-lo com essa gente? - perguntou a mulher, Rubeo concordava, se lembrava das conversas que tivera com Lilian, e sabia que sua irmã não gostava do mundo bruxo, e ainda mais separar as crianças parecia ainda mais errado. Isabella tinha procurado o irmão em seu colo quando Rubeo o entregou para Alvo. - Eu os observei o dia todo – continuou falando a professora. - São o pior tipo de trouxa que eu já vi. - com o que ela disse confirmou os pensamentos do meio gigante. - eles são mesmo..._

_-É o único modo – a interrompeu gentilmente._

_-Esse menino vai ser famoso. Não vai haver uma criança em nosso mundo que não conheça seu nome._

_-Exato. Vai ser bem melhor para ele crescer longe de tudo isso. - Rubeo olhou para a menina e depois para onde Alvo deixava a criança na soleira da porta. Ele sentiu o pequeno som sair de sua garganta, como um gemido pela inesperada vontade de chorar. - Pare com isso Hagrid. Não é realmente um adeus, sabe disso. – falou, talvez para impedi-lo de fazer barulho, ou talvez para consolá-lo. Depois se virou deixando a carta que explicaria a Petunia e seu marido do motivo do pequeno Potter estar ali quando a mesma veio pegar o leite. - Boa sorte Harry Potter._

_Quando aparatou em frente a casa dos Crowley's, Hagrid quase vomitou, só não o fez por consideração a menina que estava começando a despertar. Alvo soltou seu braço, que tinha segurado para que o bruxo os transportasse até o lugar, e se dirigiu a casa, que tinha um ar de magia ao seu redor, provavelmente alguma de proteção permanente, mas ele consegui passar por ela sem dano algum._

_-Ainda não entendo o porque exatamente de o senhor separá-los. Por que não trouxe Harry junto, ou deixou a menina com os Dursley? - fez a pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça._

_-Tanto Isabella quanto Harry serão famosos, mas Harry corre um perigo maior por causa da profecia. Ele teria de ser afastado de nosso mundo. - Hagrid entendeu, se lembrava das palavras de Alvo para Mcgonagal. - Isabella apesar de sua historia, os comensais não viram atrás dela, ela poderá ter uma vida o mas próximo daquilo que teria se seus pais tivessem vivos. A irmã de Tiago se prontificou a cuidar de seus sobrinhos, a mesma é casada com um trouxa, então ela se refugiará no mundo dele. - Quando terminou de falar Alvo bateu na porta._

_Uma senhora de longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos._

_-Dumbledore. - exclamou espantada. A mulher vestia trajes de dormir, seu cabelo um pouco bagunçado comprovava que ela já tinha se deitado quando o alarme do feitiço a acordará, o que não aconteceu com seu marido que tinha um sono pesado. - Entrem. -falou dando espaço para eles passarem, ela os observou entrar e cumprimentou a Hagrid._

_-Noite, Mary._

_-Noite Hagrid. - quando a mesma terminou de falar ela reparou na pequena menina nos braços de Hagrid. - Merlin! O que houve? - perguntou espantada._

_-Voldemort, Mary. - ela sentiu um tremor ao ouvir o nome que quase ninguém se atrevia a falar. - Ele foi até a casa de seu irmão essa noite..._

_-Oh, Tiago e Lili. - perguntou já sentindo os olhos marejarem, por conta das lagrimas que assolaram seus olhos._

_-Infelizmente não conseguiram sobreviver. - A mulher desabou no sofá, deixando as lagrimas correrem solta._

_-Harry? - perguntou notando a falta do sobrinho. - Não me diga que ele também..._

_-Ele está bem – afirmou Alvo para acalmá-la._

_-Onde ele está? - apesar de ainda estar letárgica com a noticia da morte de seu irmão mais novo, ela sempre gostou dos sobrinhos, Lilian sempre trouxe Isa até sua casa, pelo menos até saber que o Lord das Trevas estava atrás de seu filho e começarem a se esconder._

_-Ele está com a família trouxa de Lilian._

_-Por que? - Lili sempre dizia que sua irmã odiava qualquer coisa do mundo bruxo, e que tinham parado de se falar a muito._

_-Para a segurança dele. - Alvo não deu mais explicações, e nem ela perguntou, confiava nele para saber o que era mais seguro._

_-Isa está bem? - perguntou indo até Hagrid e fez um carinho delicado em sua face._

_-Sim, só está dormindo. - acalmou-a o meio gigante._

_-Ela poderá ficar aqui, não é Mary? - perguntou Alvo. Antes que a mulher pudesse responder, um homem, na faixa dos quarenta anos desceu, ele era loiro, e usava um pijama em tons azuis._

_-Mary tudo bem? - ele tinha acordado e ao não ver a esposa se preocupou, mesmo sendo um trouxa sabia de tudo o que ocorria no mundo de sua esposa, e sabia que pelo seu casamento ela corria mais perigo._

_-Não realmente- respondeu, e seu marido correu até ela ao ver o rosto banhado de lagrimas._

_-O que foi? - a preocupação era ouvível em sua voz._

_-Tiago... - ela não sabia como dizer aquilo, talvez tivesse medo de que se ao dizer aquilo em voz alta, seria mais real._

_-Seu irmão? - Paul não tinha um grande contato com o cunhado, mas sabia que o perigo para a família dele era grande._

_-Sim. - ela começou a reparar que nunca mais ver o irmão._

_-Harry? - perguntou uma voz fininha e infantil, empregada de sono._

_-Isa. - chamou Mary._

_-Tia? - perguntou surpresa, como a menina ainda estava no colo de Hagrid se assustou mais um pouquinho, mas logo reconheceu-o, ela o tinha visto quando o mesmo ia falar com os pais dela._

_-Ah minha menina. - falou Mary, pegando a no colo e a abraçando. Quando encarou o s belos olhos verde, não pode deixar de os comparar com o de sua mãe, eram idênticos. A pequena era a copia fiel da mãe._

_-Cade a mamãe, o papai e o Harry? - pergunto ainda no colo da tia. Ela odiava quando não acordava com eles, depois de que Harry nasceu ela ficava sempre perto do irmão._

_-Ah pequena. - as lagrimas caíram de seus olhos ao pensar que de algum modo teria que explicar para a menina que os pais estavam mortos e que ela não poderia ver o irmão._

_-Acho que devemos ir. - disse Alvo. - Me desculpe pelas noticias._

_-O mundo bruxo deve estar em festas agora. - comentou um pouco irônica._

_-Sim. - Alvo sentiu pena da mulher e da criança. - Provavelmente hoje ficará conhecido como o dia do menino-que-sobreviveu._


	3. Chapter 1 - The Crowley's

_Capitulo I – The Crowley's_

"_Eu estava parada, em um quarto branco, tudo ao meu redor parecia um grande borrão, eu sabia que era um quarto de bebê, e eu me sentia confortável ali, como se fosse um lugar que eu adora ficar. Era o quarto de bebê._

_Eu sabia que estava dormindo, e que tudo isso era apenas um sonho. O mesmo sonho que eu tinha desdê os meus sei anos de idade. Eu sabia como ele começava e infelizmente, também sabia como ia acabar._

_Mas eu nunca consegui mudar qualquer coisa sobre ele, e eu tentei a minha vida toda mudá-lo. Mas apesar de ver e sentir cada uma das sensações do sonho, não era EU que me movia, eu não controlava meu corpo. Eu andei até o berço onde eu esperava encontrar algo... Mas no mesmo momento escuto o barulho de algo caindo com um baque horrível._

_-Lilian leve o Harry para cima, salve ele e Bella! - a voz que gritava era muito familiar, apesar de eu não lembrar exatamente de onde. Eu tento forçar a minha memoria, enquanto escuto os passos corridos, logo alguém entra no quarto, só enxergo os cabelos vermelhos antes de ela me mandar se se esconder. Eu corro para dentro do pequeno armário e fecho a porta. O que me impede de ver a maior parte do quarto._

_Mas eu vejo quando alguém encapuzado entra no quarto e a mulher de cabelos ruivos se joga na frente do berço onde o pequeno bebê começa a chorar._

_-Saia da frente. - diz a voz masculina._

_-Me mate. - diz soluçando a mulher – leve-me no lugar deles, mas deixe os meus filhos em paz. - dizia chorando._

_-Se não vai sair, bem... - ele parou por um momento e ergueu uma vareta apontando em direção a mulher e gritou: - Avada Kedavra. - um clarão verde e a mulher caiu aos pés do berço. Eu senti o medo fluorecer junto com a tristeza, raiva, e a necessidade de proteger o bebê. Então me senti correr até lá, mas não a tempo de proteger ele. - Avada Kedavra. - gritou novamente. Eu tentei o defender indo para a frente do bebê, mas eu era estranhamente baixa, e não corri o suficientemente rápido. E vi novamente o clarão, enquanto gritava com uma voz infantil:_

_-Harry..."_

Eu acordei suando frio, Edward me olhava preocupado.

-Tudo bem, Bella? - Meu namorado, Edward Cullen, estava deitado ao meu lado me olhando preocupado. Sei o que devem estar pensando, meus pais devem ser o máximo por deixar meu namorado dormir comigo. Mas estão enganados. Se meu pai, Charlie, o chefe Swan, imaginar que meu namorado tem passado as noites no meu quarto, desdê antes de namorarmos, ele é capaz de atirar em Edward. Sorte que meu belíssimo namorado é um vampiro, e consegue entrar e sair daqui sem fazer barulho algum. - é o braço Bella? Esta doendo? - ele me olhava preocupado, e eu não entendi o porquê, por isso olhei em direção ao meu braço direito, que para meu espanto estava enfaixado.

E eu lembrei de minha noite. Meu aniversario de 17 anos não tinha corrido do modo coo eu tinha planejado. Primeiro a festa que eu não queria, e depois o desastre que ela foi. O mais interessante é que eu não sentia dor alguma em meu braço, como se não tivesse machucada.

-Eu estou bem – disse a verdade. - que horas são? - perguntei quando vi que ele iria insistir.

-Meia noite e alguma coisa. Deveria voltar a dormir. - disse fazendo carinho em meus cabelos.

-Não quero. - era verdade, ainda estava um pouco cansada, mas sempre que eu tinha aquele sonho, sabia que eu ficaria pensando nele por um bom tempo ainda.

-O mesmo pesadelo? - me perguntou enquanto me puxava para deitar a cabeça em seus ombros.

-Sim. - confirmei, apesar de achar que ele já sabia. Eu falo dormindo devo ter dito alguma coisa, assim como das outras vezes que tive esse sonho. - mas eu só lembro do clarão verde e os gritos. - tremi um pouco, odiava aqueles sonhos.

-Você gritou um nome, sempre o faz na realidade. - por um momento fiquei com raiva, Edward sabia que eu não lembrava d nada desses sonhos e que eles talvez fossem a chave para minhas memórias.

Eu não tinha memoria alguma de antes dos meus oito anos, de acordo com o medico que cuidou de mim na época foi um estresse pós-traumático. Que a minha mente entrou em um modo de auto defesa, e apagou qualquer coisa que pudesse me fazer sofrer, Charlie sempre disse que eu o que quer que tenha acontecido, talvez fosse melhor não lembrar.

Charlie e sua mulher Renné tinham me abrigado e me adotado depois de Charlie, que ainda era policial na época, ter me encontrado em uma casa, meu pais biológicos estavam mortos e eu estava escondida no porão, a casa estava destruída, nunca acharam os responsáveis.

O casal que viviam ali eram Mary Anne e Paul Crowley, eles tinha se mudado a menos de um ano, junto de sua filha Isabella de anos. Os vizinhos não sabiam muito. A policia não tinha encontrado sinal de sua família, e a pequena menina iria para um orfanato, se Renné não tivesse se apaixonado pelos olhos verdes da menina, que eram lindamente emoldurado pelos cabelos vermelhos.

Isabella, agora Swan não tinha memorias anteriores a da noite que acordou no hospital. Charlie que investigava o caso de sua família soubera seu nome pelos vizinhos, Isabella Marie Crowley, como os pais. Ela ficou por meses no hospital, recebendo tratamento físico e mental.

Renné que tinha perdido seu bebê a muito pouco tempo, se afeiçoou-o e a adotou como sua, mesmo antes de os papeis legais serem entregues e a pequena ruiva virar Bella Swan, uma pequena brincadeira com seu nome e com o fato dela ter ficado em coma induzido durante algum tempo.

Eu fui uma criança tímida, sem muitos amigos, tinha uma grande afinidade com os filhos do melhor amigo de seu pai Billy Black, as gêmeas e o mais novo Jacob, que apesar de mais novo que eu por um ano e meio, ele a protegia e era super preocupado. Especialmente depois do dia que eu dormi em sua casa e acordei gritando. Era uma coisa normal nos primeiros meses, de acordo com o meu psicologo eram as memorias reprimidas, que meu subconsciente trazia atona nos meus sonhos, mas quando eu acordava, mesmo que chorando, não me lembrava de coisa alguma. Com o passar do tempo eu parei com o s pesadelos.

Quando tinha oito anos, meus mais novos pais se separaram, não foi o melhor momento para mim, apesar de Charlie não ser do tipo demonstrações de afeto eu amava meu pai, mas Renné se recusava a me deixar com ele, eu a amava, e não queria fazê-la sofrer, então eu não reclamei. Na mesma semana nos mudamos para uma outra cidade Phoenix, eu amei a cidade, o calor, a falta de umidade, era perfeita, dava para ver por que minha mãe amava a mesmo eu gostando de tudo ali, sentia falta de Charlie, e os pesadelos voltaram. Ao ver a preocupação dela, eu tentava não gritar, com o passar do tempo funcionou, mas eles nunca foram embora.

Quando eu estava com 15 anos minha mãe conheceu Phil, ele era um jogador de beisebol, num time pequeno, era mais novo que ela, mas não muito. O cara era legal, e eu sentia um pouco de inveja dele. Ele conseguia jogar! Eu não conseguia nem andar em linha reta. E olha que eu fiz balé por algum tempo, mas sempre fiquei atrás. Bem dançar ou qualquer coisa que envolva eu me mover não dá certo. Não tinha passado muito tempo até eles se casarem, eu fiquei feliz por eles. Devia muito a minhã mãe e meu pai. Foi por isso que decidi ir viver com meu pai.

Eu ficava algum tempo com ele por ano, mas era mínimo, e eu queria que fosse em Phoenix, apesar de sentir falta de meu pai e de meus amigos de quando viva lá, eu não sentia falta de Forks, o frio e umidade.

Eu já estava com 16 quando eu fui morar com ele, eu vi o quão feliz ele ficou, e o sentimento de culpa me assolou, eu tinha o negligenciado por tanto tempo, e eu devia a ele minha vida. Quando eu cheguei a Forks reencontrei Jake, e ele tinha mudado, mas não muito, usava os cabelos negros e grandes, presos em um rabo de cavalo, seu rosto infantil, ele era belíssimo, não pude negar, mesmo com sua aparência tão jovem.

Na mesma semana reencontrei com outras pessoas na escola, Angela, que quando eu era pequena era muito minha amiga, e encontrei Jessica e Lauren, que agora vinham dizendo que eram minhas amigas, sendo que quando criança, as duas foram terríveis comigo, usando o fato de eu ser adotada para me fazer chorar.

E foi no mesmo dia que eu conheci os Cullen's, os mais belos, os vampiros. Tinha algo neles que me fazia querer ficar perto, mesmo eu não sabendo o motivo.

Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jazper e Rosalie, era os Cullen's. Edward me odiou quando me viu, e eu não sabia do motivo, por ser ignorante ao seu segredo. Ele sumiu por um tempo, e quando voltou as coisas começaram a mudar, eu e ele conversamos, e quando o mesmo me salvou de ser atropelada eu soube que tinha algo de diferente neles.

Foi Jake que me contou a verdade.

Eu tinha ido na praia com uns amigos da escola e acabaram por tocar no nome dos Cullen's (leia-se, Lauren tentou me provocar), e eu achei estranho o modo como os amigos de Jake falaram, então meio que o induzi a me dizer a verdade. Quando ele me contou sobre as historias de vampiros e as outras lendas, eu soube que eram verdade, mas eu o aceitei, só não fazia ideia dos problemas que teria de enfrentar para isso.

O maior deles era fazer Edward lutar pela gente, e ver que ele não me mataria, mas pelo que reparei seria uma luta constante, mas nossa pior luta começou quando fomos jogar beisebol com sua família, que eu tinha conhecido de verdade naquele mesmo dia. Esme e Carlisle eram os seus "pais", os dois eram bem legais, considerando a especie dos dois, na realidade todos eram, menos Rosalie que era meio arrogante, e não ia com a minha cara.

Naquele dia fomos jogar, e bem a minha sorte é inexistente, era obvio que algo ruim aconteceria. Quando três vampiros nômades entraram no meio do jogo e me viram, o líder deles tentou me caçar, meu sangue era atraente para os vampiros e ele era um rastreador e me queria morta, eu tive de fugir e ficar pensando que as pessoas que eu amo estavam correndo perigo.

No fim Edward conseguiu me salvar e matar James, o rastreador, não antes dele conseguir me morder. Edward como o meu herói de sempre, conseguiu me salvar, bebendo o sangue que continha o veneno, sei que ele pensou que não conseguiria parar, mas ele o fez, parou antes de que eu me transformasse. O que na realidade era o que eu queria, me transformar em vampira e ficar com ele eternamente, esse era o meu sonho. O que, acredito, não ser a intenção de Edward, não sei o por que, as vezes me pergunto se um dia ele vai decidir por me transformar, não vou viver para sempre.

Eu achei que as coisas iriam melhorar, quer dizer eu sabia que Victoria, parceira de James ainda estava viva, e que é provável que ela me persiga, mas não importa, estávamos bem, um com o outro, sem mais dramas.

Mas eu me enganei de novo.

Ontem meu aniversario. 17 anos. Eu já não gosto muito de festas de aniversários, ser o centro das atenções, e a cada dia eu envelhecia, ficava mais próxima do fim. E bem Alice, minha linda e perfeita cunhada, além de melhor amiga, é um pouco descontrolada e sabia que ela faria algo grandioso e desnecessário. E que eu acabaria estragando. O que realmente aconteceu, eu me cortei no papel! Numa casa com 7 vampiros, que a muito não tomavam sangue humano. Azarada, não? E foi assim que eu acabei com um braço quebrado, ao ser lançada em direção ao piano de Edward, para não ser mordida pelo marido de Alice, Jasper.

Carlisle, o doutor Cullen, cuidou do ferimento, enquanto sua família tirava Jaz de perto de mim. Não foi a minha melhor noite, especialmente por que eu sabia como Edward agiria, se culpando pelo que aconteceu.

E foi como eu previ, Jasper não voltou, Alice foi para junto dele, eu até pedi para ela pedir desculpas a ele por mim, Edward dissera que não é minha culpa, e eu vi a condenação nos olhos dele, ele se culpava, por eu ser uma desastrada.

Quando chegamos em casa eu vi que ele estava estranho, não quis ficar pensando muito nisso, nem deixar que ele fizesse isso. Tive de tomar um tilenol para a dor, e dormi, tudo isso antes da meia noite. Isso só acontecia comigo. Agora olhando para o rosto pálido e lindo, me repreendi por ficar, nem que por um segundo com raiva dele.

-Eu não lembro. - disse a verdade. - Qual é o nome? - tentei segurar a pontada de irritação, e deixei só a curiosidade escapar em minha voz.

-Harry. - murmurou baixinho. Ou eu não escondi a raiva, ou ele ainda estava mau por causa do que tinha acontecido,

-Queria saber quem é... - disse baixinho, mesmo que ele pudesse ouvir. - Queria poder lembrar. - murmurei com veemência.

-As vezes é melhor não lembrar. - isso me irritava, a superproteção dele, mesmo que isso não seja por escolha dele..

-Não acho. - eu podia sentir a raiva em minha voz, e acho que Edward também.

-Acho que é melhor dormir Bella. - disse me puxando para seus braços, juntamente com um cobertor para separar nossas peles e eu não sentir frio.

-Estou sem sono. - tentei me sentar, mas ele me puxou novamente, sem usar a sua força sobrenatural.

-Está tarde Bella, e amanhã você tem aula. - e começou a cantarolar minha canção de ninar, fechei meus olhos mesmo que contra vontade, e logo a inconsciência me dominou...


	4. Chapter 2 - fighting with water

Gente linda que leu favoritou ou está seguindo, que bom que gostaram da fic, então o próximo capitulo é para vocês.

Queria agradecer a Asuen que comentou.

obrigada.

* * *

Capitulo II - Figthing with water

Bella POV

Acordei quase atrasada naquele segundo dia, meu primeiro dia com 17 anos completos. Eu tinha um mal pressentimento de que algo ruim iria acontecer. ,não tinha certeza se seria algo bom ou não, mas aconteceria.

Eward me esperava encostado em seu carro como sempre, ele parecia um pouco aereo como se não estivesse verdadeiramente presente.

-Bom dia. - comprimentou com um selinho, os vampiros eram frios, mas aquele pequeno toque parecia uma geleira de tão frio. Entrei e me sentei na frente, igual a todo dia.

-Cadê a Alice? - desde que para o resto do mundo os Cullens mais velhos já tinha se formado, Alice vinha conosco, e passava o almoço com os meus amigos humanos.

-Está com Jasper. - ele nem me olhou para responder.

-Ele está bem? - eu estava preocupada com o modo como Edward estava me tratando, não era o modo dele agir. Ele sempre era o mais carinhoso possível comigo. Eu sabia que ele deveria estar se culpando e estar preocupado com o irmão.

-Sim, ele está no Alaska, com nossos parentes em Denali, vai ficar um tempo lá. - Eu me lembrava de quando Edward havia ido embora, fugido de Forks, para tentar não me matar, ele tinha para esse mesmo lugar, sabia que tinhas amigos, agregados da família lá, não o que o mesmo tenha dito algo. Fora Alice que tinha comentado comigo sobre isso. E era para lá que Laurent o amigo de James tinha ido. Ele não parecia muito querer conversar, então eu fui o resto do caminho o mais silenciosa possível, e diferente de outras vezes que eu fiquei assim ele não me perguntou o que eu pensava.

Eu e Edward tínhamos quase todas as aulas juntos, e ao invés de isso me acalmar hoje, ele estava me desconcentrando, e não de um jeito bom, fiquei a primeira aula quase inteira olhando para ele, mas ele evitava meus olhos, como se quisesse esconder seus pensamentos, não que precisasse, nunca entendi a sua cabeça de verdade, a martirização sobre quem era, ele deveria se sentir feliz, ele tinha a imortalidade, e ainda era bom o suficiente para encontrar uma maneira de sobreviver sem sangue humano.

-Ei Bell's tudo bem? - Ângela me perguntou quando nos encontramos.

-Ei Ang, tudo sim. - Nós entramos na classe de Espanhol, a única que eu não fazia com Edward, infelizmente Lauren e Jessica faziam essas aulas. Lauren era ainda era, bem uma vadia comigo, e Jessica eu sei o quão falsa ela era. Eu e Ang fomos as primeiras a entrar, fomos para os nossos lugares, sentávamos juntos, o que eu agradeço, ter de aturar qualquer um dos idiotas desse colégio, especialmente hoje, que eu não estava com paciência.

-Você está meio aérea. - Ang era o tipo de garota verdadeira, que não perguntava só para saber sobre algo, uma fofoca para espalhar, mas sim por se preocupar de verdade com você.

-Eu tive uma discussão com Eward. - não era uma total mentira.

-Mas vocês estão bem, não é? - eu sempre soube que ela se preocupava com os amigos, e tive a prova em seus olhos.

-Vamos ficar. - foi só quando eu terminei de falar foi que eu vi que a maioria dos alunos já tinha chegado e que Lauren me olhava com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. Eu não gostei, ela armava algo, só espero que não tenha a ver comigo e Edward, já temos coisas demais para discutir.

A aula foi somente uma revisão da matéria anterior e eu agradecia por isso, minha mente estava em todos os lugares menos em como conjugar os verbos em espanhol, eu nunca fui nem até a divisa com o Canadá, por que precisaria disso? Meu humor não estava nos melhores, o que não é uma coisa normal, sempre fui mais pacifica, mas hoje queria poder dar um soco na cara de alguém.

Quando a aula terminou eu achei estranho Edward não estar me esperando na porta da sala como todos os dias.

-Talvez a professora o tenha mantido por mais um tempo. - começou Ang, ao perceber falta do meu namorado.

-Ou talvez ele tenha se tocado de que você não é um nada... - vi Lauren me olhar com desprezo. Apertei a minha mão em punhos rentes ao corpo, queria poder dar um soco naquela cara branca dela. Ela falou e continuou andando como se eu não estivesse ali.

-Não liga para ela. - a voz de Ang me acalmou, e nós fomos para a cantina. Cheguei lá e me surpreendi por Edward já estar lá, sentado com um uma maça em cima da mesa. Paguei por meu lanche me despedi de Ang e fui até ele.

-Por que não me esperou? - perguntei magoada, apesar de odiar que ele tentasse me controlar, eu não entendi a frieza dele.

-Achei que viria com Ângela. - sua voz era fria, cortante e eu fiquei com medo por um segundo, e me odiei por isso, Eward já tinha provado que nuca me machucaria.

Eu fiquei quieta, e nossa mesa ficou num silencio estranho, ruim. Percebi que todos nos olhavam descaradamente, e aquilo estava me irritando, nem conseguia comer.

-Não está com fome? - me perguntou mas depois olhou para o outro lado como se tivesse se arrependido de ter falado.

-Não. - menti baixinho. E ele nem me olhou, e foi assim nosso almoço, via como Laren e Jessica cochichavam olhando para mim. E meu sangue fervia de raiva, Lauren tinha ouvido minha conversa com Ang mas cedo, eu tinha certeza. Fiquei a pensar no que elas diziam e estavam armando, nenhuma delas era verdadeiramente confiável, e estavam sempre atrás da melhor fofoca possível e seu namoro com um dos Cullen's era a noticia, mesmo que já faça algum tempo que estamos juntos. E como era a primeira vez que nós brigávamos, mesmo que não tenhamos brigado de verdade, o assunto tinha uma importância bem maior, para os desocupados desse lugar.

Fomos juntos para aula, quando ele se levantou sem uma palavra, jogou sua comida no lixeiro e foi indo para a sala, sem me esperar. Eu o segui em silêncio, pensando se tinha algo que eu poderia dizer para fazer com que ele parasse de se culpar e me tratar assim, esse não era o meu Edward, pelo qual me apaixonei.

E foi assim o meu dia todo, Edward agindo friamente enquanto eu ficava só a pensar. E eu via o olhar sobre nós, queria perguntar a Edward o que estavam pensando, mas o medo de ser ignorada eram maiores que minha curiosidade.

A ultima aula era o meu maior tormento, educação física. Não sei para que existe, não iria fazer diferença alguma. E como estava distraída bati o recorde de tombos e fraturas nos outros. Acho que todos concordavam que eu deveria ser banida dessa aula. Edward também parecia meio aéreo. Quando entrei no vestiário vi Jessica e Lauren conversando, pois para meu azar eu tinha essa aula com as duas. Elas estavam de frente para o espelho, as torneiras ligadas, e pareciam fazer a maquiagem, o que me surpreendeu, pois quem faz a maquiagem para fazer a aula de Educação fisica.

-Eu acho que ele terminaram mesmo. - falava Lauren.

-Eu sei, - Jessica falava quase sussurrando. - ela se achava que por que estava com o Cullen, e depois tem os garotos que antes olhavam para ela, não sei por que. - Minha raiva naquele momento era gigante. Quem elas pensavam que eram para falar daquele jeito de mim. Eu sentia a raiva borbulhar no meu peito, como um vulcão prestes explodir.

Eu pensei em falar alguma coisa, quando senti algo em mim mudar, eu me sentia poderosa, forte, e elas aprenderiam...

As meninas gritavam assustada, eu olhei ao redor e vi água jorrando em direção as duas, o estranho é que vinham das torneiras em direção oposta a que elas estavam, e as encharcavam, sem molhar mais ninguém. As meninas continuavam gritando e vi elas indo para fora, eu me espantei e cheguei mais perto, e a água parou, tão subitamente quanto começou a molhar. O professor entrou, as duas ainda estavam paradas ali, estáticas, talvez em choque, o professor olhou para nós três, que eramos as únicas que continuavam ali.

-O que houve aqui? - perguntou assustado.

-A água... -eu não tinha como explicar. A cena me parecia absurda demais, surreal demais. Vi uns alunos nos olhando da entrada entre eles Edward, que parecia impassível.

-O que está havendo? - perguntou o diretor entrando ali também.

-Elas parecem em choque, diretor. - ele falou balançando Lauren que ainda cuspia água.

-Já chamamos a ambulância. - uma voz qualquer disse.

-Parece que elas se afogaram?...

-Mas como? - varias vozes perguntavam.

-Srta. Swan? Pode me dizer o que aconteceu? - o diretor chegou até mim. Balancei a cabeça, em negação.

-A água simplesmente as atacou. - murmurei baixinho, não tinha outro jeito de explicar.

-Como? Alguém as atacou com a água? - perguntou confuso, não poderia culpá-lo.

-Não. Torneira, saiu sozinha.

-Acho que ela está em choque também. - falou o professor me olhando, de longe.

-Talvez ela devesse ir com a ambulância também. - o diretor continuou, e eu acordei.

-Não precisa. - disse um pouco mais auto. - Não fui atingida nem nada. Elas sim, devem ter engolindo água para uma vida toda. - Minha voz ia se fortalecendo, e ganhando força. Algo em mim dizia para não contar a verdade. - A força da água foi muito forte, e espirrou para todo o lado. - nunca fui boa mentirosa, mas essa mentira saiu dos meus lábios com facilidade.

-Ah bem isso explica tudo. - ele parecia um pouco desconfiado e preocupado. - vou mandar alguém olhar o encanamento. - acenei em concordância.

Tentei sair do caminho das pessoas mas parecia que elas me seguiam, o que eu não poderia deixar de pensar que talvez fosse verdade, já que eles ficaram vindo me perguntar o que aconteceu. E bem, eu não fiquei contente com a atenção recebida, só queria ser invisível por um momento...

-Bella. - me chamou Edward. - Você está bem? - mesmo com a voz um tanto quanto fria, não pude deixar de notar que além de Ang ele parecia ter sido o único sincero na preocupação.

-Estou. - respondi baixinho, não querendo chamar a atenção de volta a mim. Sse fosse uma semana atrás eu não estaria fingindo tanto ao falar aquela única palavra para meu namorado, e ele estaria me perguntando até eu lhe dizer a verdade, até eu lhe contar que eu menti, sem fazer a ideia do por que, e que eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido, e do quão assustada eu ficará ao ver a água atacar duas garotas que apesar de eu não gostar eu tinha convivido por meses.

-Bella – ouvi a voz de meu pai gritar por mim, e senti a segurança passar por mim. Meu pai sempre tinha sido o meu porto seguro por muito tempo, mesmo quando não estava com ele. E bem Renné sempre foi um pouco avoada, não era uma demonstração de segurança o que sentia ao seu lado, e sim um amor incondicional e alegria. - Você está bem? - a preocupação trasbordava em sua voz. E ele me abraçou assim que me viu.

-Estou bem pai – falei lhe abraçando, e minha reposta foi verdadeira, meu pai estava do meu lado, e o sentimento de segurança voltou a me assolar.

-O que aconteceu aqui? - ele me olhava como se procurasse algum ferimento. - O diretor falou que você viu tudo.

-O cano estava com problema, e quando elas abriram a torneira, a água foi direto para elas. A pressão da água nelas foi muito grande. Mas ela não chegaram a me tocar, nem um pingo de água sequer... - fiquei pensando no que disse, e me perguntando o porque, eu deveria ter me molhado, nem que fosse só um pouquinho.

-Bem, - ele me olhava em duvida, me conhecia bem demais para simplesmente não perceber que eu mentia. - o bom é que você não se feriu e que as meninas logo estarão bem. - acene concordando. - Eu vou falar com o diretor, por que não vai para casa?

-Tudo bem. - disse baixinho.

-E pedimos uma pizza, certo? - ele sorriu.

-Calabresa. - concordei.

-Quatro queijos. - retrucou, e foi para a sala do diretor.

-Eu vou te deixar em casa e vou para a minha. - falou Edward seco. - Não sei se aguentaria uma noitada. - falou irônico, o que era tão errado em sua voz de anjo.

-Tudo bem. - por um momento quis lhe dar uma resposta malcriada, e lhe mostrar que eu nem havia lhe chamado, e que aquele era um momento entre pai e filha.

Depois não falamos mais nada, e o clima dentro do carro estava ruim, pesado, de um jeito que só havia ficado no primeiro dia de aula, e depois de tudo o que já havia ocorrido entre nós eu não esperava que isso voltasse acontecer. Nos despedimos assim que cheguei, ele nem entrou, só me deu um selinho e se afastou.

Eu entrei e fui para o quarto, tinha chegado mais cedo e eu não precisa me preocupar com o jantar. Me deitei e fiquei pensando em tudo, primeiro meu malfadado aniversario e no que ele acarretara, a frieza de Edward para comigo, não era algo que eu estivesse acostumada ou tenha gostado. E por ultimo fiquei pensando no por que ed mentir e o que realmente havia ocorrido naquele banheiro, e se de algum modo eu tinha algo haver com isso.

Sobre o primeiro assunto eu decidi que eu só era muito azarada, e que Edward se tocaria que ninguém tinha culpa daquilo. E não fizesse nenhuma burrice. Sobre o que aconteceu no banheiro, vi que não adiantava ficar remoendo, e que era bem provável,que o que eu disse era a verdade, a água não ataca as pessoas, era impossível, mesmo com a existência de vampiros, nem tudo precisa ser algo sobrenatural, as razões por aquilo deveria ser outra. Os canos ou sei lá... Tentei parar de pensar naquilo, e acabei dormindo. Em meus sonhos eu estava em volta da água e ela destrói todos, desde aqueles que eu amava, à aqueles que eu mal conhecia. No fim eu me jogava dentro da água e não nadava, só ficava lá chorando. Por horas, esperando a morte me levar.

-Bella. - sentia alguém me chacoalhar. - filha acorda. - abri os olhos, sentia meu rosto quente e molhado. -Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui. - ele me abraçava e fazia carinho no meu rosto. - Papai está aqui. - foi quando eu percebi que não passava de um sonho, que não era real, era só um sonho.

-Estava gritando, não é? - perguntei me sentado, vi pela janela que já tinha escurecido.

-Eu cheguei e a ouvi gritar. - ele me abraçou mais forte. - Nunca senti tanto medo. - eu o abracei com mais força.

-Foi um pesadelo. - murmurei.

-Como o de quando era criança? - ela parecia com medo, sabia que ele se assustava com meus sonhos.

-Diferente. - não fale como ele era, para que ele não se assustasse. - Mas não importa, aquilo com as menias me assustaram um pouco.

-Elas já estão bem, entrou um pouco de água no pulmão, nada demais. - Logo elas estão de volta. - "Que ótimo" pensei com ironia. -Que acha de pedirmos a pizza agora?

-Adoraria. - Nos descemos e pedimos duas pizzas, uma de quatro queijos e outra de calabresa. Era quase um rito de quando eu era criança, já que minha mãe era um pouco imprevisível quanto a comida e Charlie não faz nem gelo, então pizza era normal para nós.

A noite foi agradável, ele colocou em um jogo de futebol, era a final, nós comentamos sobre o jogo ou outro assunto qualquer. Logo fomos dormir, e quando acordei não lembrava com o que havia sonhado.

NA MESMA NOITE EM HOGWARTS.

-Alvo. - chamou a Professora McGnagal.

-Minerva. - cumprimentou. - Aconteceu algo? - perguntou com um inclinar da cabeça.

-Tivemos sinal da presença de magia. - Alvo acariciava delicadamente a cabeça de sua Phoenix, Fawkes, enquanto reparava na expressão aflita da vice diretora de Hogwarts.

-E por que está assim? A criança deve regressar a Hogwarts. - disse despreocupadamente.

-Ela não é mais criança Alvo. - ela parecia cada vez mais agitada. - E Isabella Potter.

Dumbledore mau podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, Isabella Potter...

Ele se lembrava muito bem da noite em que havia lhe entregado a Anne Crowley, e de que depois disso o casal tinha se mudado para uma pequena cidade nos Estados unidos. No mesmo ano de sua mudança ele havia recebido a noticia do falecimento de sua família, o ministério da magia Americano tinha lhe informado do assassinato por comensais que tinham ido até lá atrás deles, para ver se tinham noticia de seu mestre. Quando indagados sobre a menina eles falaram que não a encontraram, e Dumbledore em pessoa tinha ido investigar para ver se tinha alguma chance de ela estar viva, mas de acordo com o ministro os trouxas estavam cuidando da casa e o ministério estrangeiro não podia entrar no assunto.

Com a proibição Dumbledore mandou verificarem se a menina demonstrava magia e como ela já tinha feito isso antes, eles só precisavam verificar, mas nos últimos onze anos nada mudará, então haviam deduzido que Isabella estivesse verdadeiramente morta.

Quando Dumbledore havia mandado o guardião das terras de Hogwarts, havia ido buscar o irmão de Isabella, Harry no ano anterior, Alvo havia lhe proibido de falar qualquer coisa sobre Isabella, por isso o menino não fazia ideia da existência de sua família.

-Alvo o que faremos? - Minerva estava em choque, ela também acreditava piamente que a primogênita dos Potter estava morta.

-Iremos atrás dela, e saberemos o que aconteceu com ela.

* * *

O que acharam? espero que tenham gostado.

quem gostou deixa coments, quem não, também.

Me digam o que acharam.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo III – The visit from someone

Bella POV

Naquela manhã tomei café sozinha, Charlie já tinha ido trabalhar, e Edward só chegou quando faltavam minutos para a aula começar, ele parecia transtornado, e parecia mais distante que no dia anterior. Nós fomos em um silêncio desconfortável, e ele me surpreendeu com sua velocidade, fazia muito desde a ultima vez que ele correu com o carro comigo junto, ele sabia que eu tinha medo, mas talvez ele tivesse feito para não nos atrasarmos.

Novamente ele foi o único Cullen a ir pro colégio, isso me dava uma sensação ruim, sem Alice por perto. Jessica e Lauren não foram o que de certo modo me aliviou. Na aula de espanhol Ang me disse que elas contaram que a água tinha as atacado, como se quisesse matá-las.

-Doideira né? - perguntou no final de seu relato.

-Deve ter sido traumático, pelo menos para mim foi. - não tinha muita certeza de minhas palavras, mas acho que Ang pensou que fosse pelo que aconteceu, e acreditou em minha mentira.

-Ah sorte que você não estava tão perto a ponto de ser machucada também. - só balancei a cabeça concordado. - Sei pai já sabe o que aconteceu?

-Não, estão investigando, mas acham que foi só acidente, então ele não precisa entrar na investigação. - depois eu mudei de assunto perguntando sobre ela e Ben, que estavam namorando a algum tempo, quase a mesma que a do meu namoro com Edward. Ela me contou sobre as novidades, desde que os dois até estavam planejando ir para a mesma a universidade eles iriam encontrar um apartamento e dividir, e como Ang conseguiu bolsa integral teria um bom dinheiro, e Bem tinha uma bolsa também, não tão boa, mas daria um ótimo desconto, e eles procurariam um trabalho.

Ficamos falando sobre a faculdade e tudo o mais, eu apesar de ser um ano mais nova, tinha matérias avançadas, pelo tempo que fiquei em Phoenix, mas ainda faltava um ano até poder ir para a faculdade. Não que eu planeje ir, se Edward aceitar me transformar eu não iria poder frequentar a faculdade por um bom tempo, mas eu teria a eternidade para poder fazer isso. E faria com o amor de minha existência. Era o que eu planejava para daqui em diante.

-E você e Edward já se entenderam? - Me perguntou enquanto caminhávamos para o refeitório, Edward novamente não me esperava, o que me deixou um pouco puta da vida, o que não é do meu normal.

-Sei lá, nós ainda estamos um pouco chateados um com o outro, e ele continua estranho. - falei com um dar de ombros.

-Mas vocês conversaram sobre o que aconteceu? - vi que ela estava preocupada e não curiosa. Ela não se preocupou de perguntar o porque, e eu sabia que ela não faria, era o jeito de Ângela, ser boa era parte dela, e era por isso que eu gostava de ter sua amizade.

-Não ainda, eu sei o por que ele está assim, mas eu queria, não sei, fazê-lo entender, que não é culpa de ninguém, tem coisa que simplesmente acontecem. - olhei para minha melhor amiga, mais até que Alice. Apesar de eu adorar minha cunhada, Alice com sua incrível energia as vezes enjoa, coisa que não acontece com Ang, que sempre está lá por você, sem perguntas, só com a vontade de te ajudar.

-As vezes ele precisa de um tempo para pensar, isso é normal. - Disse com um sorriso. Não pude discordar.

-Acho que sim. - dei de ombros. Logo chegamos no refeitório. Edward estava sentado na mesa de sempre. - eu até pensei em me juntar a ele, mas depois, me veio a lembrança do modo como ele havia me tratado no dia anterior, e depois de eu pegar meu lanche, acabei me sentando junto com minha antiga turma, que sem Jessica e Lauren ficou perfeita, estavam Angela e seu namorado Ben, Mike,Eric, e para minha surpresa Tyler, que quando eu tinha chegado em Forks, não andava com essa turma.

-Ei Bella! - todos me cumprimentaram quando me sentei.

-Qual o motivo para sua presença em nossa mesa? - perguntou Mike, tentando ser galante, sem muito sucesso. Mike era bonito, loiro com rosto de bebê, mas eu tinha convivido com Edward tempo o suficiente para não cair nessa tão facilmente.

-Se quiser que eu sai... - comentei brincando, fingindo me levantar.

-Que é isso, B. - falou Erick – Não liga para o idiota do Mike. - pelo jeito a inimizade dos dois não tinha mudado enquanto estive com Edward.

-Como se eu me importasse. - continuei brincando.

-Ei! - Mike fingiu ficar indignado, não que convencesse muito.

E foi assim o intervalo, entre risadas e brincadeiras, e desde que Emmett, irmão de Edward fingia ter ido para a faculdade que eu não dava tanta risada. A próxima aula era de Biologia, onde eu me sentaria ao lado de Edward, me pergunto o que ele está pensando de eu não me sentar com na nossa mesa.

Eu fui até a aula com Ângela e Mike, como nos primeiros dias de aula, parecia que eu tinha voltado no tempo. E quando me sentei ao lado de Edward, me lembrei das primeiras semanas depois de Edward ter me salvado de ser atropelada pela vã de Tyler, quando o mesmo me ignorou.

-Vai me tratar assim até quando? - Fui um pouquinho irônica, não esperava esse comportamento dele.

-Até onde eu sei, foi você que foi se sentar com os seus amiguinhos. - falou sem se preocupar se alguém estaria ouvindo.

-Você tem me tratado de um jeito horrível e quer que eu fique quieta? - perguntei irritada.

-Não, Isabella. Eu só quero assistir a aula, será que dá? - e ele em nenhum momento olhou para mim. Depois de o ouvir me chamar pelo meu nome completo desisti de falar qualquer coisa. A aula foi uma continuação da revisão que tivemos na aula anterior, pois logo teríamos uma prova, tentei me focar na matéria mesmo sem animo. No fim da aula eu fui para Ed. Fisica com Mike e Erick, os dois tentando chamar a minha atenção, e foi até engraçado.

A aula era de basquete, eu sei que já estão maginando quantas vezes eu cai, varias, e até machuquei o joelho. Sorte que Edward não tinha aula comigo. Mas nem falei para o professor, só continuei jogando. No fim do jogo aconteceu algo... inesperado e estranho. As garotas do meu time sabiam fugir de mim e não me passar a bola, e o adversário se aproveitava de minha fraqueza. E foi num desses momentos que a capitã do outro time me passou a bola, que iria me aceitar em cheio, e eu sabia que não conseguiria me defender. Mas ao invés de acertar a minha cara, a bola parecia ter acertado um muro em minha frente e voltou, mais rápida em direção a garota, que levou a bolada e caiu no chão.

Todos pararam o jogo e foram para aonde a garota caiu.

-Nossa a bolada foi forte. - alguém comentou. Eu mau ouvia, logo o professor mandou irmos para o chuveiro. No vestiário as torneiras estavam interditadas mas o chuveiro não, então tomei um banho o mais ligeiro possível, para poder sair dali o mais rápido que eu conseguisse. Quando entrei no carro, Edward já estava sentado no lugar do motorista, e saiu de lá cantando pneu, eu não estava afim de conversar e ele parecia concordar, então o caminho foi feito em silêncio, e agradeci por isso, meus pensamentos já tinham coisas demais para eu acabar brigando com ele.

Quando chegamos ele mau se despediu e foi embora, dizendo ter de falar com a família, eu mau respondi um tudo bem e ele foi embora, eu estava cansada, emocionalmente, mas me obriguei a por umas batatas no forno, e temperei o bife para o jantar, e deixei marinando, enquanto subia para o meu quarto. Coloquei o despertador para o tempo de preparar a carne, o forno não precisava olhar, já que tinha temporizador. Fiz as lições correndo, além de ser revisões em sua maioria, os professores não estavam ligando muito para isso, não com a historia de Jessica e Lauren.

Deitei por um segundo, e acabei adormecendo, logo ouvi o despertador e corri terminar o jantar, nem quinze minutos depois meu pai chegou, me contou que o colégio já tinha mandado trocar os encanamentos, e que as meninas logo voltariam, não fiquei muito animada com a noticia.

Foi uma hora depois do jantar que a minha vida verdadeiramente mudou.

No dia Anterior

HOGWARTS.

-Como ir atrás Alvo? - perguntou McGonagal, receosa para o diretor.

-Primeiro quero enviar uma coruja ao ministério, pedindo o que tiver sobre o caso dos Crowley's, e permissão para ir até o Estados Unidos. - Falou já se sentando e começou a escrever em um pergaminho.

-Vai quando viajar?

-Assim que receber a permissão de Fudge. - respondeu. - O mais tardar amanhã de manhã.

-Por que tão cedo? - apesar de entender a gravidade da situação, achava precipitado ir para lá sem saber o que havia acontecido.

-Passarei em Salém antes de ir até onde ela estiver morando. Quero saber o por que de não terem descoberto que a menia estava viva. - ele parecia irritado. E isso não era algo normal, Alvo mantinha a compostura sempre, nunca perdia a calma.

-Acha que eles podem ter feito isso propositalmente? - perguntei preocupada.

-Não creio que seja assim, mas preciso me inteirar da verdade.

-Vou enviar as cartas e depois eu prepararei a chave de portal. - falei já me dirigindo a porta. Mas parei com o pensamento. - Alvo. - chamei baixinho. - Irá contar a Harry? - sabia que ele se preocupava com o menino.

-Quando for o momento certo. - falou e eu sai dali, e fui terminar de ajeitar tudo para a viagem do diretor.

Alvo ficou com a pergunta em sua cabeça, até que seu copo sucumbi-o a fadiga e cansaço que submeteram seu corpo. A preocupação com o que o menino faria ao descobrir que tem uma irmã, que foram separados, e que todos acreditavam ter morrido.

O garoto já havia sofrido muito com o que acontecera em sua vida, talvez essa fosse a noticia que traria um pouco de felicidade ao menino, não fazia muito tempo desde que o mesmo salvara a pedra filosofal, e impedira que Voldemort voltasse.

O mundo devia muito a ele, esperava que a essa nova noticia traria um pouco da vida que ele tinha perdido.

Na manhã seguinte tudo estava preparado para a viagem, e logo nas primeiras horas do dia Alvo Dumbledore tocava com apenas um dedo a pequena taça, que o ministro havia lhe enviado, Alvo já estava acostumado com o puxão no umbigo característico da viagem com uma chave de portal.

Logo ele estava em frente ao ministro da magia dos EUA, Michel Cornual, era antigo auror que a pouco tempo estava como Ministro, mas de acordo com a população era bom no comando.

-Diretor Dumbledor. - cumprimentou.

-Ministro, é um prazer. Imagino que saiba o motivo de minha presença em seu país. - Alvo queria resolver esse assunto o mais rápido o possível, tinha de encontrar a garota.

-Bem sim, diretor. Estou a par da Situação. E devo dizer que sinto sobre isso, eu mesmo era um auror na época e estava lá, no dia. - falou com ar pesaroso.

-O que se lembra do dia? - Alvo não sabia da participação dele no caso até o momento.

-Quando fomos avisados, já faziam horas desde a morte deles, os trouxas, policias já tinham invadido o lugar, apagamos a memoria da maioria, mas com já tinha muitos, mudamos a historia. Eu mesmo estava lá. E não havia sinal de ter uma criança lá, então no momento ninguém procurou, só depois que fomos avisados, sobre ter de haver que vasculhamos melhor e mesmo assim não adiantou. E eu mesmo procurei indícios de magia acidental, e não havia nada.

-Imagino o por que. - murmurou Dumbledore. Ele tinha suas ideias, mais teria de conhecer a menina, para ter certeza.

-Bem, foi um erro, não termos procurados, mais, especialmente entre os trouxas envolvidos. - falou com um sorriso de desculpa.

-Então já descobriram aonde ela estava? - Dumbledore, já tinha imaginado, se não tivessem achado estariam procurando.

-Sim, com algumas pesquisas mais afundo, descobrimos a adoção de Isabella Potter, que se tornou Isabella Marie Swan, adotada pelo chefe de policia de uma pequena cidade de Forks. - A cidade, tem uma proteção natural.

-Já ouvi falar do lugar. - Dumbledore em suas pesquisa sobre o mundo todo, sabia da existência de Forks e La Push, com sua magia ancestral, que tinha vinda de um pacto entre trasmorfos, e um Bruxo poderoso da época, então quando a cidade precisasse os transmorfos voltariam e protegeriam seu povo.

-Bem, a criança cresceu lá, mas morou durante muitos anos em outro estado com a mãe adotiva, voltou a menos de um ano a morar com seu pai... - Dumbledore podia ver que o homem a sua frente lhe escondia algo, mais talvez ele só estivesse em duvida se deveria dizer algo. Então o diretor usou uma fraca legilimens, e esmo com a barreira mental, conseguiu visualizar, que ele não pretendia lhe esconder nada.

-Tem algo a mais? - perguntou com um sorriso que acalmou Ministro, pelo menos o suficiente para ele conseguir contar as noticias que havia recebido e que rondava sua mente, a quase dois anos.

-A razões para acreditarmos, que exista um clã de daywalkers*, nos arredores da cidade. - Dumbledore conhecia a especie de vampiros que podiam andar durante o dia, e sabia que eram poderosos, e mais importante, abaixo dos comensais, eram os melhores aliados de Voldemort, quando o mesmo quase tomou o poder.

-Preciso de toda a informação sobre Isabella, o mais rápido possível.

Fazia um dia que Dumbledore estava na America e sabia que o antigo Ministro era um dos culpados de Isabella ter ficado desaparecida, ele que seguia pelo caminho das artes das trevas, e já era um comensal da morte, ele tinha sido prendido a pouco tempo, e suas armações haviam prejudicado milhares de inocentes, a srta. Potter entre eles.

Já anoitecia quando Dumbledore tinha terminado de estudar sobre a garota, que a pouco tempo completara dezessete anos, um dia após isso ocorrer ela deu sinal de magia, não era coincidência. O que mais lhe preocupava era a presença dos Daywalkers, mesmo Dumbledore, sabia que eram perigosos, sua sede por sangue era quase incontrolável, e eles só obedecem ao seu próprio rei, que já se aliara a Tom antes, e isso era muito preocupante, a menina deveria ser colocada em algum lugar seguro, onde aprenderia a se defender.

Foi com esse pensamento que minutos depois fizeram com que Dumbledore, usando vestes trouxas aparatou na horda de uma floresta, ao lado da casa dos Swan's.

A casa com dois andares estava com as luzes acesas, e vinha um barulho do andar e baixo. Onde Dumbledore tocou a campainha.

-Já vai! - gritou uma voz feminina e jovem, que lembrava ao diretor a voz de Lilian Potter quando ainda era monitora chefe em Hogwarts, quando ela em suas brigas diárias com James Potter. Meio minuto depois a porta é aberta por uma adolescente, que era a copia fiel de Lilian Evans Potter a sua frente.

Charlie Pov (minutos antes)

Eu olhava para a minha Bella, minha filhinha que parecia tão grande, mas eu ainda tinha a necessidade gigantesca de proteger a ela, do mesmo modo que tinha quando viu a menina que parecia ter 6 anos, chorando e que estava com as roupas sujas, que provavelmente não conseguirá ir ao banheiro, que estava próximo ao corpo de seus pais.

Ele nunca tinha visto sena tão triste, ele era policial a muito pouco tempo, tinha aceito o trabalho para poder cuidar de sua pequena família, sua esposa Renné e sua pequena filha, Elena, que concebera muito jovem, mais amava de todo o coração.

Quando sua filha pegará pneumonia e viera a falecer a menos de um ano, seu casamento começará a ruir, e ele se refugiará no trabalho. Sabia que Renné pensava em ir embora, ela sempre odiou Forks, e só ficará para cuidar da filha, e ele esperava que por amar a ele.

Quando viu Isabella naquele da, se apaixonara pelos olhos verdes dela, nunca tinha visto cor tão perfeita. Ele não se importou com a sujeira, mas pegou um pano para poder esquentar a ela, pois aquela noite fizera um frio infernal, em todo o estado. E a menina congelou, avisei ao xerife da comanda, que levaria a menia ao hospital, pois ambulância demorava.

Decidi ligar para casa e avisar que demoraria a chegar pois estava no hospital, Renné nem me deixou terminar de falar e desligou na minha cara, eu havia ficado tão puto da cara, mas qual foi a minha surpresa meia hora depois a encontrar entrando no hospital perguntando por mim, ela pensara que eu havia me machucado e tinha vindo direto. Foi quando eu vi que nosso casamento ainda tinha salvação, e eu ira lutar para isso.

Lhe contei sobre a menina, e o porque deu estar ali. Vi a preocupação em seus olhos e nos ficamos lá, juntos a noite toda esperando noticias.

Foi Renné que propôs a adotarmos, e conseguimos, eu conhecia um juiz da comarca que nos ajudou com o processo. E eu vi minha família se formar, e a dor pela perda de Elena diminuiu, mesmo que Bella não a substituísse, era bom ter alguém para amar, e cuidar. Bella virou a pessoa mais importante em nossas vidas, e eu sofri, muito quando Renné a levou, mais eu sabia que com meu emprego eu não conseguiria cuidar dela do jeito que a mesma merecia.

Nos poucos momentos em que ficávamos juntos eu tentava recuperar o tempo, em que não ficávamos juntos.

Agora ela já era quase uma adulta, e eu estava quase perdendo minha menininha, minha bela menininha.

-Ei pai tudo bem? - perguntou me entregando uma cerveja.

-Só estava pensando no quanto você cresceu. - dei um sorriso. Bella tinha um metrô e sessenta, então mesmo com a sua idade ela ainda era um pouco baixinha.

-Engraçadinho. - falou se sentando ao meu lado.

-É serio, logo você se forma, e irá para a faculdade. - pensei um pouco triste.

-Pai. - ela me chamou. - Mesmo que eu vá para uma escola do outro lado do país. - falou me olhando seria. - eu sempre vou voltar aqui. É a minha casa, a única que eu sempre chamei de casa... - quando ela ia dizer mais alguma coisa, ouvimos a campainha. - Já vai! - ela gritou. E me mandou um sorriso antes de atender a porta. Eu imaginei que fosse Edward, o namorado irritante dela, nunca tive nada contra eles, não até o mais novo deles começar a sair com a minha filhinha. -Olá? - Ouvi ela dizer.

-Olá. - disse alguém, e pela voz não era Edward, por isso me levantei e fui até lá. -Eu sou Alvo Dumbledore, gostaria de falar com Charlie e Isabella Sawn. - Me surpreendi com a aparência do senhor a minha frente, ele usava um terno vermelho, tinha barba branca comprida quase brilhante, ia quase a sua cintura.

-Eu sou Charlie Swan, e essa é minha filha Isabella. - falei serio, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas parecia algo serio, mesmo que ele parecesse um avó com aquela barba. Eu o cumprimentei assim como Bella.

-Gostaria de entrar? - perguntou Bella, e eu quase lhe perguntei se ela sabia que não deve convidar um estranho para entrar na sua casa, mas me segurei.

-Adoraria. - respondeu, então nos afastamos para ele poder passar. - Na realidade eu tenho um assunto de extrema importância, para discutir com você especialmente Isabella.

-E o que seria? - perguntei, ficando mais serio, o que ele queria com a minha filha?

-Bem, é um assunto de extrema delicadeza, e de grandíssima importância.

-Quer dizer logo? - Nunca fui muito paciente.

-Bem imagino que a senhorita saiba da adoção? - perguntou olhando diretamente para minha filha, que na hora ficou rígida, sabia que Isabella temia mais que tudo seu passado, o fato de ela não lembrar era o que ela temia, o que ela perdeu de si mesma, de seus pais... Minha filha sofrera e muito com o que não sabia, seus pesadelos...

-Sim, eu sei. - falou com seriedade e força. - isso não importa para mim. - mentiu.

-Creio que não, - disse calmamente, mas acho que não de todo verdadeiro. - mas deveria querer saber quem eles eram. - comentei e eu me irritei.

-Olha aqui. - eu quase gritava. - você vem a minha casa, perturbar a minha filha e acha que pode mandar em alguma coisa?

-Sinto, se passei essa impressão. - falou e seu sotaque o deixou mais parecido com aqueles diplomatas. - Eu temo que, mesmo os aborrecendo, isso tudo é muito importante.

-Está tudo bem – Bella falou, ponde a mão em meu ombro. - Por que não se senta senhor? - minha filha tinha a educação perfeita.

-Obrigado. - agradeceu se sentando.

-Eu já procurei sim, saber mais sobre meus pais. - falou ela com um suspiro, Charlie lembrava da época, ele mesmo se envolveu e buscou mais informações e não achou nada. - Não tinha nada!

-Imagino, Mari Anne e Paul Crowley, não era daqui. - comentou Dumbledore, e eu vi um pequeno brilho de esperança aparecer nos olhos de Bella.

-Você conheceu meus pais? - perguntou com uma voz que se assemelhava a de uma criança.

-Sim, conheci boa parte de sua família paterna, e fui professor de seus pais. - Bella parecia uma estatua.

-Como eles?, eu não... - Bella não sabia o que falar.

-Eu não consegui achar registro da vida deles, nem do nascimento de Isabella. - falei, era o que sempre tinha me preocupado. - Não há arquivo algum do nascimento de Isabella Crowley.

-Isso porque Isabella, não é uma Crowley, e sim uma Potter.

*Daywalkers: andarilhos do dia. Li esse termo em uma outra fic, e achei que seria bom para usar, em como a especie dos Cullen's são conhecidos, já que tem outros tipos de vampiros. (Tem um vampiro que dorme acima do quarto de Rony n'A Toca.

O que acharam do capitulo, sei que era para o Ed bundão ter ido embora mais isso é só no próximo...


End file.
